Midnight Comfort
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Prequel to A Mature Touch. Isane wakes up from a terrible nightmare, but her captain is more than willing to comfort her. UnohanaXIsane. Lemons. Yuri.


Midnight Comfort  
UnohanaXIsane

 **A.N: This is a short prequel to "A Mature Touch."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Tentacles!**

 **Years Ago  
Early into Isane's promotion as Squad 4 Lieutenant**

Isane shot up straight, sweat rolling down her body as she shook. She'd had a terrible nightmare and she was scared out of her wits. Getting out of bed she took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "It's just a dream… there's no way those things can get me, not here." Getting up, she slipped on a new night-robe and walked out of her room.

 _'This is ridiculous! I'm a lieutenant now, I shouldn't be afraid of such things!'_ Isane mentally scolded herself, considering it childish that she would have nightmares at her age. Walking down the hallway she turned the corner and opened the garden door to get some fresh air. Springtime had come to the Soul Society and now the Soul Reapers were enjoying the cool air. Walking onto the walkway she saw that a thick mist had settled over the garden, covering everything with murky fog. Isane sighed in relief as cold air hit her, cooling down her sweaty body. As she continued walking she saw someone sitting down drinking tea.

Captain Unohana looked up to see her new subordinate walking towards her. Isane saw her captain smile tenderly as she approached. "Isane, what are you doing up so late in the evening? Are you alright?" Isane tried her best to smile as the echo of her nightmare lingered in her mind. "I'm alright Captain, just some bad dreams that's all. I came outside for some fresh air." Hoping to steer the conversation away from the current topic Isane asked "Why are you out here, captain?"

Unohana gestured to her side and Isane sat next to her. "I get up early in the evening to enjoy the spring night air. I find it quite invigorating. Now," Unohana said, knowing that Isane was trying to dodge the issue, "What were your nightmares about? Do they come often?"

Isane looked at the ground a little ashamed. She hated talking about her nightmares but she knew her captain well enough to know that she'd get the answer one way or the other and she preferred not to be scared out of her wits. "I dreamed… I dreamed that I was being attacked by killer eggplants…." She waited for her captain to laugh at her silliness, everyone else did. Her sister would often berate her for having such a childish imagination.

To her surprise she heard no chuckle or hint of laughter. Looking up she saw the captain smiling warmly at her as she wrapped her arms around Isane, pulling her close like a mother would to her child. "Don't worry Isane, I won't laugh. Everyone has their own fears." Isane was close to tears at her captain's words; this was the first time in her life that somebody did not laugh at her childish dream. She looked up as Unohana patted her head. "There there, Isane. Here, let me comfort you." Isane's eyes widened as her captain kissed her, the woman's hands tugging at her wet night robe.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those sweaty robes, let's get you comfortable." Isane gasped when Unohana pulled her front open and fondled her large breasts. "My, Isane, you have such a beautiful body. You shouldn't be afraid to flaunt it." Isane cried out as Unohana's fondling made her head dizzy.

Unohana chuckled at Isane's dazed reaction and increased her teasing, pulling at her light pink hardened nipples and letting them go, watching them bounce. Isane looked at the lustful look in her eyes as she continued pulling on her nipples. "Captaaaain…" she cooed. The lieutenant closed her eyes as Unohana pulled her into another kiss.

"Hush, Isane. Just sit back and let me make that nightmare go away," Unohana said as she pulled on her sash, letting Isane see her own mature breasts spill out into the night air. Leaning forward Unohana licked at Isane's left breasts, feeling the girl shiver. "Mmmmh, Isane your breasts are like scoops of sweet, sweet ice cream." Isane could do nothing but go limp in her arms as Unohana continued her licking. Looking lower she saw Isane's damp white underwear. "Oh dear, looks like we'll have you get you out of these too."

Isane was laid back onto the hardwood floor as Unohana pulled her underwear off. She could not stop shivering in pleasure as Unohana ran a finger along her lips. "Captain, I…."

The silver-haired lieutenant was stopped by her captain's piercing stare. "Don't fret Isane; I have something that will make that nightmare fade away." Isane's face turned pale as Unohana reached around and grabbed her zanpakuto. "Tell me Isane, do you remember my zanpakuto's ability?"

Isane answered hesitantly "It… it turns into a large manta ray?" Being new to her squad she'd only seen her captain's weapon released once. It was a bit of an awe-inspiring moment when she glimpsed the green creature sailing across the skies with Unohana on its back.

Unohana chuckled at her subordinate's reply. "That is only when it is needed. My mastery over my zanpakuto allows me to use it in different ways. Like this for instance," she drew her sword and gripped it tightly, " _Minazuki."_ Isane watched in shock as the blade dissolved, only for green tentacles to sprout out of the hilt. " _Minazuki,_ fill up Isane's pussy."

As shocking as it was for Isane to hear her captain talk dirty she cried out as the tentacles invaded her. The slick tentacles pushed themselves deep inside of the lieutenant before twisting and writhing inside of her. "OHHH! CAPTAAAAIN!" she shrieked as her body was fucked by the zanpakuto. Unohana chuckled and leaned down and rubbed her clit.

Isane's nails dug marks into the floor as the sword kept up its activity. "Captain Unohana…" she cooed as the ebony-haired woman leaned down and kissed her. Her face became lit up with pleasure from the fucking. "It feels so gooood…."

Feeling a little left out and seeing Isane's blissful face made Unohana flip. She cast aside her robes revealing her own beautiful body to her lieutenant. "You look so lovely Isane, I want to share this with you." She gripped her zanpakuto's hilt and held it upside down as she crossed her legs with Isane's. " _Minazuki,_ if you please?" Unohana watched with glee as her zanpakuto sprouted more tentacles. "Oh, so big!" she gasped as the fat tentacles pistoned into her. Unohana grabbed Isane's hand, squeezing it tightly as the two were pleasured. Soon the two were moving their hips together, as if the tentacle sword impaling them was some sort of double-ended dildo.

Isane's head became fuzzy as her body became tingly. "Captaaaaain…" she moaned as her body tensed up. Her back arched as she came, spraying her captain with her silvery juices. "CAPTAIIIIN!" Captain Unohana, being more reserved even in ecstasy, moaned lewdly as she came all over her sword and Isane.

As Isane lay there seeing stars, she groaned at the feeling of the tentacles leaving her pussy as they retracted from hers and Unohana's cunts. As she lifted her head she saw her captain sitting up; _Minazuki_ glowing green as it returned to sword form. Sheathing it, Unohana calmly lifted up her lieutenant and carried her into her bedroom. "You can stay with me tonight, Isane." Isane sighed as she was laid gently onto the bed.

Unohana crawled into bed with her and embraced her lieutenant, holding her tight. "Just remember: anytime you have a bad dream you're always welcome to come see me to make you feel better. Ok?" Isane nodded as she laid her head next to the captain. The two women fell asleep in each other's arms and remained like that until morning came….

The End


End file.
